


It's Cuter In Enochian

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel sends Sam on a multilingual scavenger hunt - with a special prize at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [iamaqt314.tumblr.com](http://iamaqt314.tumblr.com)
> 
> We have talked about Sam loving the sound of Gabriel speaking in other languages. What about Gabriel leaving Sam little notes in different languages though? Sam always finds them in odd places like under his plate after eating or as a book mark while researching. Of course Sam always gets sidetracked trying to figure them out. Or maybe Gabriel uses them to set up a scavenger hunt with himself as the prize at the end.

djasfkjadsg;jadfjlag;dfals;kfjal;dksjfals;kgahsglsajdfl;aksdjfalksfjadls;fkja;ghalfjd

*LANGUAGE KINK HAS BEEN HIT SO, SO, SO, SO HARD*  

Oh god, I just, fucking hell, I love the idea of Gabriel leaving compliments for Sam in other languages, because it’s so amazingly perfect and wonderful and Sam loves it from an intellectual challenge AND the sap and Gabriel just grins and waits for Sam to figure it out.  

OH MAN.  

OH MAN.

WHAT IF.  INSTEAD OF HIMSELF.  GABRIEL SENDS SAM ON A HUNT FOR SOMETHING ELSE.  

And slowly, it’s a list of compliments.  Some that Sam has seen before, just in a different language.  And Sam laughs and follows the notes, and the directions and then he ends in the library, and his favorite book is sitting open on the table and Sam walks towards it and catches a glint in the light of the room.  

He freezes.  Because against the open pages, there is one more note, and this time with a ring on top of it.  

The words are in english, and scrawled in a messy handwriting, that means the angel wrote them himself and Sam’s eyes blur as he stares at the ring on top of the note.  

So he steps closer and just stares at the note, laughing, because the note is so, so Gabriel, and so fucking perfect.  

**_‘Do I really have to ask?’  
_ **

And Sam clears his throat and looks upward and just, growls.  “Yes, you have to fucking ask, now get down here!”  

When Gabriel’s laugh echoes from behind him, Sam just grins and crosses his arm, watching the angel scoop up the ring and roll his eyes with an “all right, all right, my dear moosetaur, would you very, pretty please, do me the honor of bonding yourself to my ass?”  

Gabriel’s pretty sure that Sam’s blinding grin is an answer, but the kiss he gets (and the library sex, SCORE), seals the deal.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121389074600/we-have-talked-about-sam-loving-the-sound-of) ♡ ♡


End file.
